Blue City
Blue City is a the primary setting of Zoids: Fuzors. It also appears in Zoids VS 3 and Zoids Saga Fuzors. In Zoids Fuzors, Blue City is a large metropolis that is the centerpoint for the anime. It appears as a large city with its own law enforcement system, the Peace Keeping Bureau (PKB), and (at least some of their) court trials are conducted by juries. It is governed by a mayor, who is elected democratically. Blue City also features a Zoid battle arena for Zoid pilots to compete in as well as functioning as a place where new Zoids can be displayed. Blue City has high demand to be developed, with construction sites dominating certain scenes. Strong-arm tactics are seen to be employed on occasion to secure the land necessary for expansion. Furthering the idea of advancemant, a complex system of road structures, including roads that are strictly prohibited for Zoids, are seen through the city. Skyscrapers and jumbotrons are common, and Christmas lights appear too. Some of Blue City's resturants are devoted to Zoids pilots, featuring pictures of Zoids inside and allowing Zoids to be parked near the resturant. Almost all of the cast of Fuzors appear to hail from, or currently live in, Blue City. The weather of Blue City seems mild. =Appearances= Fuzors As Blue City is the primary location for the whole Fuzors series, it is featured in virtually every episode. Several episodes feature Blue City's large battle arena, where both sanctioned and unapproved Zoids battles take place. Zoids are also seen around Blue City, including Lord Gale acting as a demolition crew. Zoids are prohibited on the city's roads, a law strictly enforced by the PKB. Despite this, RD and his Liger Zero, as well as others, use Blue Cities roads to travel through the city. The three Gravity Zoids and their pilots seem to prefer traveling on top of Blue City's buildings. The most noteworthy events happen toward the end of the series, when the newly-elected mayor, Alpha Richter, attempts to size power and form a dictatorship. He does this by replacing the PKB with loyal soldiers and unmanned Zoids, as well as working behind the scenes to destroy or scare off Zi fighters (registered Zoid pilots) and their Zoids. However, when a resistance is mounted, he simply deploys his Seismosaurus and attempts to directly suppress all hostile forces with the Zoid's overwhelming firepower. His ambition is stopped by RD (or specifically, his Liger Zero Falcon, which is the Alpha Zoid, a Zoid of immense power), though what happens to Blue City afterwards is not made clear (though Mach Storm continue to operate from there, so presumably it continues to operate in its original capacity). Zoids VS 3 In Zoids VS 3 Blue City is seen in the story mode. For several parts of the story locations within Blue City are used as a backdrop during character conversations. At night the city's skyline can be seen glowing in the background of certain levels. On one occasion the PKB block off a section of Blue City's main streets to battle the protagonist. A prominant battle feild of the game is the Blue City's main battle arena. Zoids Saga Fuzors In Zoids Saga Fuzors, Blue City is the base location for the game. It mirrors some of the events of the Fuzors anime. Category:Zoids Anime